The Iceberg's Aftermath
by Jasmine14447219
Summary: Leif and Jasmine have fallen in love...with each other. But *gasp* they're engaged to different people. Then one little trip on the Titanic changed everything. More chapters up soon! Rating may change.
1. Part 1: The Ship of Dreams - Feelings

The Iceberg's Aftermath

Jasmine was tired of it. Tired of having to behave, tired of talking as though she cared about the topic, tired of avoiding the people who forced her to do these very things. But most of all, she was tired of her 'fiancé'. That's right. Fiancé. Sharn had told her that as a 19 year old, and one of the most well-known women in Deltora, she needed to marry at some point. So Sharn and Doom had engaged her to a 'fine, young gentleman' known as Cal Hockley. Being Jasmine, the minute she heard about this, she wanted to run away to her home in the Forests of Silence. But there were two problems with this plan. One, everyone would know exactly where to look for her. And two, running away would mean leaving the one she truly loved behind…

Meanwhile, Leif wasn't sure how to feel. He had also been engaged, to a woman called Bella. Bella was a beautiful, talented, intelligent girl, and he liked her as a friend…but nothing more. A different girl had caught his affection long ago. But she was also engaged, and there was nothing either could do about it. He couldn't stop thinking about her, her black hair, green eyes, slim body… _Stop!_ He thought to himself. _She's marrying Cal, I'm marrying Bella, and she'll never love me. _

Jasmine couldn't stop thinking about him. His cheeky blue eyes, friendly smile, strong arms. _Don't be an idiot,_ she thought. _He'll never love me. Leif will never love me._

_Put it out of your head,_ Leif told himself. _She'll never fall for me. Jasmine would never even consider me._


	2. AN

**Yes, this is an AN. I'm sorry! I know I haven't been posting anything for the past few months, and that's because high school gives you too much homework. I may have spent a little too much time reading other people's stories to…**

**Anyway, I should get another chapter (maybe two) up pretty soon, so don't give up! I'm not! Also, thanks to my one and only reviewer, Chibi-Pandora-hime. Your feedback has been noted, and don't worry, the chapters will get longer. The first one was just setting the scene for later. Thanks guys!**


	3. All Aboard!

**Hey guys, it's up. The whole star-crossed lovers theme will be different considering the characters and their class, etc. I've tried to put some of Titanic's dialogue in this story, but I can't promise that it's completely accurate. I'll have to see the movie again. Also, despite the first chapter, Part 1 of this story will be in Jasmine's POV. As for the other Parts… Mwahaha, you'll have to wait and see. By the way, I forgot to say this last time, but I don't own DQ.**

* * *

Jasmine tugged at the collar of her dress. She hated fancy things, especially dresses. She looked out at the majestic ship. 'It doesn't look any bigger than the Lusitania.'

'You can be blasé about some things, Jasmine, but not about Titanic.' Cal scoffed. 'It's about twice as big as the Lusitania and far more grand.'

_Who cares?_ Jasmine thought. _I've seen far more magnificent things in the Forests and during the quests than there could be on this ship._ Oh, the quests! She wished she was still out there on one instead of here. Where she had an excuse to be with the one she truly loved… _Stop thinking about it. You'll just depress yourself. _There was an important meeting in Tora, the yearly meeting for the leaders of the big cities, like Raladin, Rithmere, D'Or, and others. Jasmine was to be married there too. She had locked herself in her room for 3 days after finding out about the engagement. _If only Sharn had known…_

The Titanic was actually a cruise ship, going from Del, far out to sea, and then heading for Tora. It extended the journey from 2 days to a week, but Jasmine wasn't complaining. The longer she could avoid thinking about the wedding, the happier she was. She hated Cal purely because he kept her from Lief, but she doubted that any woman in her position would like him anyway. He was arrogant, shallow, looked down on people without money, hated the outdoors, and so much more. Jasmine's imagination wandered down happy roads, most of which involved pushing him overboard. 'Jasmine, are you listening?' Sharn asked. 'Yes, of course. Erm… what was the question?' Jasmine said shiftily. Sharn sighed. 'I said, you're in Cabin 3, sharing with Marilyn. Is that OK?'

'Yeah, OK.' Jasmine replied. _Better than Cal._

* * *

Later, she lay on her bed in the cabin. She had every intention of staying here the whole trip. 'What's wrong Jasmine?' Marilyn inquired.

'Nothing.'

'It's a problem, isn't it?'

'No.'

'It's a big problem. To do with… boys?'

'No. No problems here.'

'You don't like Cal.'

'Yeah, but who the hell does?'

'You like Lief.'

'Yeah… Wait, what?! How did you know that?'

'I read your diary.'

'I really hate you right now.' Jasmine fumed. _How could I admit it? What if she tells someone? Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

'I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're wondering.' Marilyn assured.

Jasmine felt the knot of bottled up feelings within her loosen, and the next thing she knew, she was crying, tears dripping down her face. 'What do I do, Marilyn? I'm so confused.' Jasmine blubbered.

'If I were you, I'd find out if he likes you while aboard this ship.'

'Why?'

'Because when we get to Tora, you're getting married. Better to get rejected then to live your life wondering about what could have happened.' explained Marilyn. 'Anyway, I'm going to explore. You want to come?'

'No, thanks.' Jasmine said. Marilyn's words echoed in her head. _Better to get rejected then to live your life wondering…_ Ok, that settled it. She would tell Lief how she felt the very next time she saw him.

'Hey Jasmine, what's your room look like?'

Maybe not the _very_ next time.

* * *

**Ok, I know it's not very long, but again, the chapters will get increasingly longer as the story goes on. Plus, this is my first time, so you can't expect it to be great. Did I mention before that this is my first story? Yeah, that part's kind of important…**

**See you soon guys!**

**Jasmine14447219**


End file.
